Do I Know You
by KimTomPW
Summary: While the cracks in time continue to eat away at the universe, the TARDIS falls into an alternate dimension. Rose Tyler's dimension.


_Disclaimer: I do not own the Doctor Who series. Companion is Amy Pond with Matt Smith's Doctor._

Do I Know You?

The TARDIS was spiraling out of control. Amy Pond held on tight onto the control panel.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. The TARDIS must not like where we're going," the Doctor replied.

"Then why is it taking us there?" Any asked.

"Don't ask me. I don't speak TARDIS," the Doctor yelled, still being pushed around.

"Sorry when I say I don't believe that," Amy said.

She had heard the Doctor talking to the TARDIS far too may time to believe him. The TARDIS came to a halt.

"Doctor?" Amy asked.

The Doctor ran to the screen to check where they were.

"This is bad. This is definitely not good," the Doctor said.

"Doctor, where are we?" Any asked.

"In an alternate dimension," the Doctor replied.

"And that's bad, right?" Amy asked.

"Yes, bad," the Doctor replied. "Very bad."

"So, do we go out?" Amy asked.

The Doctor turns to her, adjusts his bowtie, and smiles.

"Geronimo," he said.

When they walked out, they found themselves in what looked like modern day London.

"This doesn't look so bad," Amy said.

"Looks can be deceiving. Don't trust anything you see," the Doctor replied.

"Doctor, how can there be two of me?" Amy asked.

"It's an alternate reality, Amelia. Of course there's going to be a different version of you," the Doctor said as if she should have known that.

"Yeah, a different me with a husband and daughter," Amy replied.

The Doctor gets a better look and recognizes him. Rory Williams. Alive and well.

"Amelia, whatever you do, do not try to talk to them," the Doctor implored.

"He looks so familiar. Doctor, why is it I feel like I know him?" Amy asked.

However, the Doctor was looking in another direction now.

"It can't be," he said.

"Doctor, what is it?" Amy asked.

"Rose…" he started to say, but he could not finish.

Amy put he hands on her hips as the Doctor began walking towards a blonde haired woman with a man and small boy.

"I thought you said not to interfere," she said.

But he did not respond. She gave a frustrated sigh and followed him.

"Hello, Rose," the Doctor said.

She was older, but not.

"Do I know you?" Rose asked.

"Well I be," the man next to her said.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"You're eleven," the man said.

Rose and Amy were clearly getting annoyed.

"Eleven?" Rose asked. She then took a better look at the man in front of her. There was something familiar about him. Like she knew him from somewhere. "It's you. Doctor, is it you? But know can you be here?"

"Time's gone wibbly wobbly. A crack in time," the Doctor explained. Amy clears her throat. "Yes. Rose, this is Amelia Pond. Rose Tyler, Amy. And this one is ten."

"Ten?" Amy asked.

"I'm him. Well, a clone anyway," the man said.

"And who's this?" Amy asked, bending down to be level with the small boy. He looks up at Rose.

"We're going to be late," he tells her.

"Is he yours?" Amy asked.

"No, this is my little brother, Tony," Rose explained.

"How old are you?" the Doctor asked. "Five?"

"Six," Tony said.

"Has it been that long?" the Doctor asked, looking back at Rose.

"Yes, Doctor, it has," Rose said.

He gets a better look at her.

"You've gotten fat," the Doctor said, eyeing her slightly protruding stomach.

Instead of being angry, Rose can only laugh.

"Well, maybe that's because I'm pregnant," he replied.

"Pregnant? You mean the two of you…" the Doctor said, looking back between Rose and his clone. "You know."

"Doctor…" Rose started, eyeing Tony with a bit if embarrassment.

"Good man," the Doctor said, taking his clone's hand and shaking it.

"Oh please," Amy replied with a laugh. "You're such a guy."

"So, this crack. You're going to fix it, right?" Rose asked.

"I always do," the Doctor said, flashing a smile.

"It was good to see you again, Doctor," Rose replied.

"And you, too," he added.

"And it was good to meet you, Amy. I'm happy he has someone to keep him company," Rose told Amy.

"Be good to each other," the Doctor said.

Rose smiled as her clone Doctor took her hand in his.

"Bye, Doctor," she said.

"Goodbye, Rose Tyler," he replied.

"Maybe we'll meet again," she said.

"I don't think so," the Doctor replied.

"Never say never ever. You told me that once," Rose said.

The Doctor smiled and bent down to Tony.

"Be a good boy, Tony," he said.

With that, the Doctor and Amy went back into the TARDIS.

"So, now what?" Amy asked.

"We go back to our dimension and fix the crack in space," the Doctor said.

The Doctor sniffed and turned.

"Are you all right?" Amy asked.

"Of course," the Doctor replied. "It's good to see her happy."

"She did look happy," Amy said.

The Doctor looked away and gave a small smile.

"Yeah," he said.

"I don't think I understand or want to know what was up with the clone," Amy replied.

"Long story," the Doctor told her.

When he turned around, Amy was sitting down, looking like she was in deep thought.

"But that guy I… my other self… was with. There was something about him," Amy said.

The Doctor walked up to Amy and put both hands on her face.

"Time can be complicated and messy sometimes. But if you believe really hard, you will remember," he said.

"Remember what?" Any asked.

"You have to do it yourself," the Doctor replied.

He let go of her face and turned back.

"I'm not sure I want to," Amy said.

"Trust me. You will when you're ready to," the Doctor told her.

There was a moment of silence before Amy cleared her throat.

"So that clone was your past regeneration?" she asked.

"Yes," the Doctor answered.

"So Rose was in love with you," Amy concluded.

The Doctor shook his head and laughed. Had it been that obvious?

"Yes, and now she can live a happy life with him because he only has one heart and will grow old with her," he said.

"I want to find someone like that," Amy replied.

Little did she know she had?

"You will," the Doctor said with a smile.

He did not know how, but he knew Rory would find his way back. Because after all, time is complicated and messy. And sometimes, there are miracles.


End file.
